wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 24, 2018 Monday Night RAW
The December 24, 2018 Edition of RAW was a Professional wrestling television show by the WWE's RAW brand, which was taped on December 17, 2018 at the Golden 1 Center in Sacramento, California. Episode summary Sasha Banks, Bayley & Ember Moon vs Mickie James, Alicia Fox & Dana Brooke Following an announcement about the creation of a WWE Women’s Tag Team Championship, six of Raw’s most talented Superstars squared up in a delightful Christmas gift that showcased the unique skills of the six Superstars, and how they might mesh together in potential pairings. In just one match, we got a healthy dose of Dana Brooke’s newfound aggression, Alicia Fox’s eccentricities, Mickie James and Ember Moon’s athleticism and, most crucially, the teamwork of The Boss ‘N’ Hug Connection, who hit Mickie with a Backstabber-Bayley-to-Belly combo to earn the victory for themselves and Ember. And then, The Riott Squad — three living lumps of coal if there ever were — decided to crash the party, laying out the victorious trio in the latest of their statement beatings. Payback for Ruby Riott’s ouster from last week's Gauntlet Match? A reassertion of their status as one of Raw’s few established Women’s pairings? Or just the sort of thing they do? No reason it can’t be all three. Ronda Rousey vs Natalya Ronda Rousey did not look thrilled about having to defend her Raw Women’s Title against Natalya; The Baddest Woman on the Planet was uncharacteristically muted-looking and off-kilter in the early goings of the match, and it wasn’t difficult to see Rousey was having a difficult time wrapping her head around fighting the woman who helped train her for WWE. But that doesn’t mean she was going to let her win. Natalya, who scored three straight victories in a Gauntlet Match to earn the opportunity last week, certainly didn’t hesitate to take advantage of Rousey’s hesitation, grinding The Queen of Harts down in the hopes of locking in the Sharpshooter. Even as Rousey stirred to life, she seemed reluctant to pull the proverbial trigger … until Natalya finally applied her signature hold with a look of gleeful disbelief on her face. With Natalya unwilling to relinquish the submission, Rousey was forced to spring into action, reversing the hold into an immediate Armbar that won the match and brought tears to her eyes. The post-match embrace was well-earned from a competition standpoint and served as a touching affirmation that the grueling fight that preceded it was nothing personal, strictly business. Results * Six-Women Tag Team Match: Bayley, Ember Moon & Sasha Banks defeated Alicia Fox, Dana Brooke & Mickie James * Singles Match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Ronda Rousey © defeated Natalya by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Ring announcer: JoJo * Interviewer: Charly Caruso Media Category:2018 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alicia Fox Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Episodes featuring JoJo Category:Liv Morgan Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes